(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warp knitted narrow lace and a method for the preparation thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional warp knitted Raschel laces, even if wavy edges are formed by using pattern yarns, picots, purls or decorative extending loops extending along these curvy edges cannot be formed by knitting, but extending loops can be formed only in a straight line and even then, only on the outermost straight edge of curved scallops.